No Stopping Me
by livelovemiley94
Summary: Miley Stewart is the new girl in town. Her dad thought it would be good if they moved because Miley and Jackson's mom just passed. Miley now has to deal with making friends, bullies, and keeping her secret safe. Will she survive her new high school?


Note: This is written by two people's point of views. For every Miley chapter, there's a chapter from Oliver's point of view. It'll change back to ONLY Miley but for now this is how it is. :

No Stopping Me  
Chapter 1: Miley's point of view  
note: all phone numbers in this fanfic are made up. do not call them!

As I woke up I could hear my, well Hannah Montana's, new hit Best of Both Worlds playing on the radio. "ughhhh" My first day of high school in a new town. Dad, of course, thought moving would be better for Jackson and I, but I think it was a horrible thing to do. It's only my second night in this stupid house and I hate it already.

I got up anyway, took my shower, and got ready for school. As I went downstairs I could already smell my favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with cinnamon. "Hey daddy, I see you made my favorite" I said as I tried to smile even though I could see that he had been up late probably depressed about mom's death.

"Hey sweetie, yea I did. I hope you like it!" He said as he handed me a plate with some syrup. I finished my breakfast, grabbed my bag and purse. "Bye daddy, bye Jackson. I love you" I said as I left the house and went to the bus stop.

As soon as I saw the bus stop I wanted to cry. I remembered all the times at my old home where I waited at the bus stop with my best friend Lesley, but now I have to be here with a bunch of people who will probably make fun of me and say I'm a hick" I just can't see why my own brother can't just drive me to school, even though is car is nasty it would be nice of him to just drive me.

I could feel the stares of everybody but I just kept my head down as I texted Lesley.  
_It's not the same without you here, Miley! I miss u so much! I wish you didn't move.  
_I texted back, _I hate not being there with you. I feel so akward here at this stupid bus stop with strangers. I'm especially going to miss cheerleading with you everyday! lol those were some good times!! well i g2g, bus is coming soon. ily bye!_

I looked up right as some blonde skater looking girl was walking up to me. "Hey I'm Lilly Truscott. You must be new here."  
She said as she held out her hand. "Yea, I'm Miley. I moved here from Tennessee." I could see her and the others trying not to laugh at my accent. It's not my fault I have it! I thought everyone liked them, everyone in Tennessee told me it was cute and that all the boys would like it too. I saw the bus pull up but all I wanted to do was run away and not come back, but I got on the bus anyway.

I sat down in an empty seat and thought I was going to be alone, but that Lilly girl sat next to me. "Look," I said. "I know you're trying to be nice and be my 'friend' but I honestly don't need one right now so could you just leave me alone?!"  
"Jeez, sorry I even talked to you. I'll just go sit with someone else then" I knew it had been mean of me to make her leave but I didn't want anyone to talk to me right now. I just wanted to be alone.

As soon as we pulled up to the school I was the first one out. I just wanted to get the day over with, but it was the slowest day of my life. First hour was the worst.

"Everyone We have a new student in the class. Say hello to Miley Stewart"  
"Hello Miley" Everyone said as I just slumped down in my seat.  
"Miss Stewart, please come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself" I looked up horrified at the sound of those words. I walked up but could feel my face turning red.  
"Uhm...I'm Miley Stewart. I moved here from Tennessee and I like to listen to music." I knew my face was as red as a tomato and I wanted to sit down right _now_. So I went back to my seat, not knowing what to do, and just sat there as they started the class.

--

After school and riding that stupid bus with all those stupid people I ran into my room. "That was the worst day of my life. I can't believe you made us move here! That was a stupid idea and I hate my new school and everyone in it!" I yelled at my dad. "Whoa sweetheart, calm down. What happened?" He said as he looked at me with concern. "I just hate it! I don't like this new town and I don't care if you thought it would be better for us _or _becoming Hannah Montana!" I ran into my plain white walled boring room and threw myself on the bed to cry. Only, I found that I couldn't cry at the moment. Why couldn't I cry? I cried at the funeral, I cried when we found out we were moving, I even cried when I was leaving my silly old Uncle Earl who I thought I would be happy to leave!

An hour later after trying to cry and doing my homework, I went downstairs to talk to Dad. "Hey dad. I'm sorry I yelled earlier, it's just that I miss mom and all my friends and everyone from Tennessee!" I told him as I gave him a big hug. "I know, I miss everyone too. But it's time for a new beginning. And it's time to give Hannah Montana a shot! I just booked your first concert, maybe people from school will be there!" I laughed and listened as he told me all the details about the concert and then waited for my personal outfitter came to make me a new outfit for the concert.

"I absolutely LOVE this outfit! It's so me! All I need is to curl my hair and it'll be perfect!" I was so excited about my first concert! I dreamed about this day since I was a little girl, except I didn't think about the whole Hannah Montana double identity deal, but still this is amazing!

--

After all the excitement of trying on new clothes for the concert and taking of all the Hannah Montana requirements I wanted to go out and see what there is to do in Malibu. "Daddy, can I go downtown for a while? I'll have my driver take me, but not in the limo. Can we take your car??" I prayed that he would let me. "Sure, just be careful and don't get home too late!" Yay I am free! "Thanks dad! I promise I won't, and you can eat dinner without me, I'll just stop by somewhere and get something." I said as I grabbed my purse and called my driver.

As soon as he got there, I left so fast my dad couldn't even finish saying bye. "Thanks for driving me today! I really needed to get out of the house. Just drive me to the best music store in town" I told him as I relaxed in the back of the car and texted Lesley again.

As soon as I saw the music store I was in love. I knew it would be full of all my favorite CD's and music. I told my driver it might be a while and that I would call him when I need him to come back and get me and then walked up to it. Before entering I read the sign over and over, Empire Records. Sounds like a cool name, probably been around a long time. I took a deep breath and walked into the music store. I gasped as I looked around, there was even an upstairs! I thought of a CD I've been wanting even before the songs were recorded. I looked around for it and suddenly I found it. Some older man was stocking the rack and I guessed that they JUST got the CD's. He only put two into the rack and then left. _Why'd he only put two?? _I thought and looked around to see if there were a lot of people that would want the CD. When I looked back at it I saw only one left. I have to have it! But as soon as I was reaching for it someone else was too. Soon we were both tugging back and forth on the CD. "HEY, I was here first! Hand it over bud!" I yelled at the person trying to take the CD. He tugged harder and harder until the case broke and pieces flew everywhere. "Good job! You just broke it!" He told me as he got down to pick up the pieces. "No I didn't! If you hadn't of tried to take it from me then this wouldn't have happened!!" I said as I started to walk away.

"You with the curly hair. Get back here!" I heard the old man yell. I hesitated but turned around and walked over to him "Yes sir?" I asked him. I knew he was going to yell at me for "breaking" the CD but I didn't even do it! "You broke this CD, yes?" He asked me. "No sir. He did" As I pointed to the brown shaggy haired boy that was picking everything up. "No I didn't! You did!!" He yelled back at me. "Well if you hadn't of-" " I don't care who did it! You are both banned from this store for the rest of the week! Get out NOW!" He interrupted and yelled at us.

I walked out of the store and stopped when I got outside to think of a place to eat. "Nice going Curly Q." I heard someone say so I turned around real fast. "Excuse me? You broke the CD so don't blame me!" I yelled back at him, but he didn't seem to care that I was yelling. He just stood there like he was the only person important in the world. "Whatever Curly Q." He said as he walked away from the store and me.


End file.
